powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgive and Forget
'Forgive and Forget'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the second episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. It marks the first appearance of the Dino Super Drive mode. Synopsis Snide plans to contaminate the city water with venom that makes you forget who you are in hopes that the Rangers will be infected. Meanwhile, Riley has a score to settle with an old rival at the Amber Beach Marathon. Plot The episode begins with Heckyl walking in Dino Bite Cafe. He takes a little boy's ice cream cone and place it in a girl's chair. Riley meet his old rivial, Burt, who keeps calling him "Brainiac,the WizKid". Burt tells Riley he running the Amber Beach Marathon. Riley tells him he's running in marathon too. Burt challenges Riley to a arm-wrestling match. Riley use his Energem to help win. But as soon he's about to win, Kendall caught him slacking off and Burt won. Heckyl saw that Riley had a Energem. Just then his neck started to glow. Just before he turn into Snide, he went into he kitchen and told Chase that there was a girl who like his accent. As Heckyl turn into Snide, Snide had a plan in mind. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice and Snide (voice) * Peter Daube - Stingrage (voice) * Stig Eldred - Narrator * Simon Mead - Burt * Nathan Kara - Trainer * Frank Brown - Man Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Morpher Blast), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Armor X, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Morpher Blast) (x2), Para (Power Slash), Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Morpher Blast) (x2), Stego (Power Slash), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Morpher Blast), Raptor (Power Slash), Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Morpher Blast), Tricera (Power Slash), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors * When Tyler performs the Megazord Finish with the Dino Super Drive Saber, the Para Charger has the T-Rex icon on it. * When the rangers finished off Giant Stingrage, he talks while he's exploding. This is very unusual as villains usually talk BEFORE exploding. Notes * While Kendall appears morphed, she only appears in Dino Drive mode. * Heckly learns the location of the Dino Charge Rangers' base. However due to Curio's bumbling, Heckyl and everyone on the ship drinks the amnesia venom, and he forgets it. * Luckyuro's watering can, the Sukusuku Joyro, appears in this episode being used to deliver the amnesia venom. See also (Megazord footage) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode